


Sequences

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Very short stories. Just little nonsense I came up with looking at pictures of our boys and the images that went with them
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 37
Kudos: 66
Collections: Mystrade is our Division





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Dolyle, Moffat and Gatiss. The people in the pictures belong to themselves, and the pictures belong to those who took them.  
> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes

Greg: Mycroft, I found this photo...

Mycroft: Oh, yeah. It's from the wedding suit fitting. Anthea insisted on taking pictures. She wanted to have it ready for when we got married.  
Greg: When was that?  
Mycroft: Mmm... Three weeks after we met. I like to be proactive, you know.  
Greg: Three weeks after...? Mycroft, honey, I was married then! I didn't even like you then!  
Mycroft: Well, love, don't worry. I know you don't see things as quickly as I do...   
Greg's indignant response was lost in some corner of his brain when his husband, as always anticipating him and his reactions, kissed him avidly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock: "And what's Lestrade's size?"  
Mycroft: "Well, more or less so..."  
Sherlock, horrified: "For the suit, Mycroft! To buy the suit!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

\- The point is, Jim, you can't go around killing people to get your way. You have to be smart. Look at Greg and me: I was in love with him and he liked me, but he was married and wasn't clear about breaking up his marriage...  
\- So? Did you kill his wife?  
\- No. I hired a lover to seduce his wife. Several, actually.   
\- And did it work?  
\- Oh, yeah... Five years in June.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mycroft, you're staring at me... You know, that "I'm gonna start a war" look. That look that Mommy told you you couldn't give me... Why...?"  
"Have you told Gregory that you like him?"  
"Oh, yeah, for you! I swear, brother, I meant to say I liked him for you!"  
"Well. Because I was an only child for seven years. I could be one again. I remember how it was and I could get used to it again..."


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

\- You've gained weight.  
\- And you've lost hair.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Can we still laugh at John's sweaters?  
\- Of course we can.


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

Eurus: - So, tell us, who's your favorite brother?  
Mycroft, without hesitation : - Jim.  
Sherlock snorts, flailing: - Moriarty's not your brother, Mycroft! I'm your brother!  
Mycroft, smug: - I adopted him.  
Greg, you unbeliever: - You can't adopt Moriarty, Mycroft! He's a criminal! No offence...  
Mycroft, pouting: - But he's buying me candy, Greg! Sherlock calls me fat and Jim brings me chocolates, Sherlock drugs my punch and Jim invites me to cakes, I hope you can tell the difference, darling...  
Greg, about to lose his temper: - That's no reason to...!  
Mycroft, with a sly smile: - He also has doughnuts.  
Greg, pausing, pensative: - Mmm... Stuffed doughnuts?  
Sherlock, squealing in surprise: - Gavin!  
Mycroft: - With all sorts of fillings. And he knows your name.  
Sherlock: - Hey, you can't do this! He's a psychopath!  
Greg, turning to Sherlock: - Oh, come on, don't be childish. You're too spiteful. Be nice!  
Jim's smiling. Mycroft's smiling. Greg hugs Jim.  
Greg: - Welcome to the family, brother!


	9. Chapter 9

Greg, going through Mycroft's library and finding an envelope hidden in the middle of a semi-hidden book with a photo inside:  
\- Mycroft, ehem...., what is this?  
Mycroft, raising the head of the newspaper and looking at him imperturbably.  
\- What is what?  
\- This.  
\- Our house  
\- - No, not the house. This.  
\- A library.  
\- No, not the room. This that I have in my hand.  
\- Fingers?  
\- No, Myc, what I'm holding with my fingers...  
\- A book?  
\- Ugh, no, the other hand.  
\- A paper? It is made by mixing cellulose fibers with water and...  
\- I don't care how paper is made, Mycroft! The photo!   
Mycroft, looking at him perplexed.  
\- What photo?  
Greg, waving it in the air:  
\- This photo!  
\- I don't see any photo....  
\- And what do I have in my hand?  
\- Fingers?  
Greg, sighs shaking his head, leaves the photo and the book back where they were.  
\- Well, all right, I haven't seen any photos...  
\- Exactly.... No photo. Just what I was saying.


	10. Chapter 10

Anthea, entering the office: - Sir, they've come for the phone.  
Mycroft, looking up and holding the phone to his chest - what phone?  
Anthea, hesitant - Miss Alder's phone. The one containing information crucial to national security.  
Mycroft, squeezing the phone - That phone...  
Anthea - Yes, that phone! The one that every intelligence agency in the world was looking for at your request. Fue one that you mobilised MI5, MI6, GCHQ and that your brother was supposed to unlock. Didn't he have important information for the nation?  
Mycroft, regaining your composure - Yes! Important. Vital. Transcendental. Invaluable.  
Anthea, confused: - Well, that's why the technicians thought they'd take a look at it and...  
Mycroft, screaming and hiding the phone behind his back - No! No, I... I'll take care of it myself.  
Anthea- ... Sure, sir?  
Mycroft, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down... - Yes, I'm sure. Of course. Please, don't let anyone disturb me.  
Still hesitating, Anthea leaves. After a few seconds, Mycroft looks again at Irene's phone and the great secret it contains.  
Well, maybe using the term "national security" was a bit of a stretch. But if he's is "The government" , he decides it's important and what it's not. And now, destroying that photo is more important than the fate of the free world.


	11. Chapter 11

  
\- Hello, Mycroft!  
\- Hi, John, how are you? I can't talk much, you know... Work.  
\- Oh, yeah, I guess. I figured you'd be pretty busy after the 28th time I called you and you didn't answer. Everything's fine here... Well, you know, with a stressful job at the clinic, a baby who has a hobby of trying to eat anything that can fit in his mouth and... your brother, who's going crazy with boredom because there are no cases and he's driving us all crazy in the process. It's 40 degrees around here that doesn't help either. And apparently I have to take your parents to a musical on Saturday night. My first night off in three months. What about you guys? How's your secret mission going?  
\- Well, you know, the usual: secrets, corpses, dangers, people, noise, odors... Awful.  
\- Yeah, I know... But it's funny... yesterday Greg sent some pictures to Molly and seemed... Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying a dream holiday in some heavenly place with Greg and that you left me here just to deal with a boring, irritable Sherlock. But you wouldn't do that to me. Would you?

\- No, nothing like that, I promise you, John. We are on a mission of the utmost discretion and of vital importance to the future of the free world...  
\- What I hear in the background is Greg's voice?  
\- Yeah, I'm sorry, John, I've got to get back to work and...  
\- He is calling you Myc?  
\- Oh, field work, you know... Fake names and things that...  
\- Did he just shout at you to put cream on his back?  
\- Oh, ahem, well, you know... you of all people will understand the sacrifices I have to make for national security, queen and country... Now, if you'll excuse me, we don't want our brave DI to get burned, do we? Enjoy taking care of the baby. And little Rosemond, of course.  
\- Mycroft! Don't hang up! Don't you dare hang up!  
Pee-pee-pee


	12. Chapter 12

"Then I'll go into the net and... Wait a minute, your screensaver is an image of Lestrade in the showe

"Mmm...No" 

  
"Ja, that's Gavin in..." 

  
"What time do I tell our parents that you're going to look for them to see Mamma mia, the musical?" 

  
"As I said,I will enter the terrorist network and ..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, so your name is Sherlock Holmes. Wait, is that really a name?" The junkie in front of Lestrade snorted, annoyed, as the newly promoted DI kept checking his wallet.  
"I'm telling you, you've got it wrong! I know who killed that man and..." Lestrade stopped paying attention to the young man who had been arrested minutes earlier at the scene of the crime, engrossed in the photograph he had found in the wallet.  
"And he is... Your boyfriend?"   
Sherlock stopped, surprised, looking at the image the man had turned towards him.  
"What?! No!" He exclaimed in horror, "That's my brother, Mycroft!"  
"Aha..." Lestrade turned his attention to the photograph again.  
"Well, what do you think?" demanded the young man, annoyed.  
"That I want to sleep with your brother."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Meet. I want to meet your brother."  
Sherlock frowned.  
"Well, I don't think it'll be long before he shows up. He's always where I am..."  
"Really?" asked Lestrade, with his best face of indifference.  
"Yes. He says he worries about me. Constantly." He answered by drawing air quotes. "Well, then, the body..."  
"Yes? What's wrong with him?"  
"What if you let me see it, I'll tell you who the killer is!"  
Lestrade's eyes went from the photograph to the young man, from the young man to Sally, who was throwing daggers at him, and back to the photograph.  
"And if I let you help with the murder, your brother will appear..."   
"Yeah, what's that got to do with..."  
"Boss, have you gone mad!?"  
Lestrade ignored them both, smiling slightly. A black car with no number plates stopped at the corner.  
"Oh, great, there it is... Can I go and see the body now?"  
Lestrade returned his wallet without looking at him, waving a hand towards the scene of the crime   
"Hey, what about the picture?"  
Lestrade looked at his pocket, where he'd put it, as he walked to the car.  
"Confiscated. It's evidence."  
"A evidence!? Of what!?"   
And so it was, dear children, that Sherlock Holmes became the Yard's consulting detective.


	14. Chapter 14

Greg: - He asked me what kind of men I liked. I told him I liked men with glasses who could cook. He invited me to dinner. When I got home he was cooking for me. He wore glasses. Just the glasses. Nothing else.


	15. Chapter 15

-Come on, Myc, you can't shoot John!  
-I read it, Greg!  
-It's just a fic! You know how fans are, I would never sleep with John!   
\- ...  
-Come on. I saw another one about you, me and a chocolate ice cream that I want to put into practice...  
\- Mmm, a lot of ice cream?  
\- Uh-huh. And very little clothes...


	16. Chapter 16

Sherlock: "Mycroft, why do you have so many pictures of Lestrade?"  
Mycroft: "Oh, the agents on the surveillance team, you know..."  
Sherlock: " The photographs are framed"  
Mycroft: "They're a very conciencius team, they like to take care of the little details"  
Sherlock: "They're on the bedside table in your room."  
Mycroft: "Thorough, detailed and tidy."


	17. Chapter 17

  
John: My God, this is disgusting...  
Sherlock: You said it, John. Several times.  
John: He comes out completely naked!  
Sherlock: That's how people usually shower, John...  
John: I can't see this, there's a close-up of his... He's huge! Is he circumcised?  
Sherlock - ...  
John: And his ass... And those legs... He's quite thin and toned... I imagine this is what Greg means when he says they keep each other fit... Oh, God, no, I just realized what he really means... Oh, no, I can't watch this! I won't be able to look them in the eye again without thinking about them having sex!... I can't believe I'm looking at your brother naked! This will create a trauma for me...  
Sherlock: And yet you've been looking at those pictures all morning...

Elsewhere in London, as Mycroft Holmes tries to make the copies disappear from the tabloid and a very frightened editor-in-chief sits in a chair in a dusty old warehouse abandoned to be interrogated by a very angry and very cold Anthea about the provenance of certain stolen intimate photographs, Greg Lestrade buys all the copies he finds and sends them to his friends and family, with a note saying "are you still wondering what I see in him? 😉" and leaves copies on his colleagues' desks, proudly saying "By the way, have you seen today's paper? Yes, it's my boyfriend. Have you seen that firm, round ass? I don't know if you can see well, but he has a lot of freckles right on top of... Huh? What if I don't feel embarrassed? You mean, do I mind everyone seeing how lucky I am? Of course not. After all, all of Britain can look, but only I can touch 😏"


	18. Chapter 18

\- What the hell happened to your face, Gregory?  
\- I told you your two-month trip would have consequences, honey.  
\- Yes, but I expected a reasonable revenge: that you would empty my liquor bottles, that you would redecorate the mansion with Ikea furniture, that you would burn my books of immeasurable value, not... This!  
With a sigh, Mycroft walked away from her husband, taking out his mobile phone while pouring two drinks.  
\- Anthea, send out a memo stating that from now on, any matters requiring my attention will be dealt with on British soil. Yes, no more travelling. Yes, I am sure. No, I don't have time to explain. No, nor to the Prime Minister if he asks. Frankly, I don't give a damn if my decision doesn't make them happy. Yes, I know that they were planning to send me to discuss this matter with the Syrians. I was planning to have a spectacular night of sex with my husband and instead I am preparing to get him drunk so that I can shave him in his sleep. So I guess this will be an unhappy night for everyone. No, it's not a code. Good night.  
He hung up, turning around to give Greg his glass.  
\- Do you realize I've been listening to you?  
\- Drink up, Gregory.  
Greg smiled at him, naughty, invading his personal space.  
\- So, no spectacular sex tonight?  
Mycroft squinted, calculating. Well, good sex exhausted her husband almost as much as excess liquor, without the inconvenience of bad breath and a hangover in the morning.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing he close to him, kissing and rubbing against him.  
\- MMM... So, you've changed your mind?  
\- About sex yes. But I still plan on shaving you in your sleep.


End file.
